Patent document PCT no. WO91/12698 describes such a telephone. In this document there is proposed to utilize a removable identification circuit which activates predetermined functions. Among these functions there still remains in the network a function of transmitting information other than emergency calls.
This information transmission function in the network may form an inconvenience for certain applications. Actually, there are applications for which no transmission whatsoever is desired in the network, except for emergency calls. A first application relates to the case of, for example, the seller of telephone terminals who has to inform his clients of the possibilities of the products. Making the subscriber authentication and localisation mechanisms operative on such an occasion would needlessly form a load on the network. Moreover, it is difficult to reserve at each vending point one or various real subscriber cards only for the need of the demonstrations. A second application is the backing up of the environment of the mobile telephone and its resetting. This may be experienced when the telephone is to go into repair and the environment programmed by the user runs the risk of getting lost.
The present invention proposes a mobile radiotelephone of the type defined in the opening paragraph, which allows of performing above-described operations without a connection being established close to the operators.